


Never Just Old Friends

by RussianCaravan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A realistic look at how Charles and Erik's relationship would look in a (mostly) movie-canon compliant scene. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Just Old Friends

“You should really have better security measures Charles, anyone could walk in.” Charles smirked but didn’t lift his face from his desk and papers to face the man who had just entered his study. A man whose mind he would recognise anywhere.

“I told you Erik, you’re always welcome here.” This time he does turn, as Erik walks up to him and places a chaste kiss on the top of his now bald head. He begins rubbing his shoulder blades, and Charles lets out a small sigh, leaning back into his warm and familiar hands.

“Been under some stress? Your back’s full of tension.” Erik then places more kisses across his head and down his neck, stopping to take an earlobe between his teeth.

“No thanks to you and your-“ He lets out a breathy moan “band of merry mutants.” Erik lets out a small laugh, but continues places kisses and playful bites along his neck as he leans his arms on Charles’ desk. “Don’t think this makes what you’ve been doing any better Erik, you’ve been too risky, too high profile. You keep this up and you’ll be back in that concrete prison.” Erik stood for a moment and turned the metal of Charles’ wheelchair so they were now facing each other.

“And that would be a problem for you, professor?”

“You know it would. I want you to be safe, but I also won’t risk the lives of anyone- human or mutant- to save you again. Especially when you are _killing_ Erik.” Eric sighed.

“You know they deserved it Charles. Those inferior cockroaches were kidnapping mutant children.”

“Causing more pain won’t extinguish existing pain. I wish you could see that.” Charles lifts his hand and Erik leans down to his touch. His hands hold Erik’s face to his own. “Let’s not argue tonight, we can argue anytime, right now I want you all to myself.” A stray tears falls down his cheek, and Erik swipes it away as they hold each other, and then lean in for a long overdue kiss. It’s bittersweet and soft; the type of kiss a lover would give a soldier as he set out to war- his fate unknown. That kind of kiss was the only one either of them knew. More tears pricked his eyes as Erik deepened the kiss, slowing moving his arms around Charles’ legs and picking him up, while Charles kept his arms around his neck. He trusted Erik completely.

“Where to now professor?”

“I’m afraid my bedroom in the only place with all the proper equipment. I’ll hide us from view if you can take my chair.”

“Deal.”

When they had made their way to Charles’ bedroom- only several rooms from his office- they were overwhelmed with lust and desperation. _It’s been too long Erik, far too long._ He gasped out as Erik’s hands pull his sweater over his head and press Charles back down onto the bed as he continues his endless barrage on the others neck- Charles was always so sensitive there. Soon Erik lost his shirt as well, leading to short but sharp nails clawing into Erik’s back, leaving bright red lines, causing Erik to suck harder on the others neck. _Harder Erik, please, suck harder_. Pale skin turns red as they their foreplay continues, which- as always- soon turns into an expression of their adoration and frustration with each other. Rough passion ignites and burns; Charles grasps Erik’s hair and crashes their lips together. They both takes turns sucking and biting on the others lips, making them both red and swollen. Charles continues to rake his fingernails on every part of Erik’s skin he can reach, which draws out moans of half-pain, half pleasure from him. While Charles loses himself in Erik, Erik keeps aware of Charles’ legs (their positioning mainly) so Charles doesn’t have to for the night. _Thank you Erik, I appreciate what you’re doing._ Erik stays aware of his legs as he kisses the man roughly and slowly lowers himself to suck and bite on pink nipples while scrapping his fingernails slowly down Charles’ hot and fidgeting form. By the time pants and underwear are removed their skin is slick with sweat and their breath laboured. Erik slowly leans down to kiss Charles, and a gentleness returns to them.

Their kisses have turned soft, the anger between them released, and now the only thing left to express is love. Erik kisses all the places he had left hickeys and other marks. _Please Erik, touch me_. Charles is panting, his forehead red and his mouth slightly agape.

“Same place as last time?”

“Same metal box under the bed, for your convenience.” Erik smirked and lifted and opened the box without moving from his place atop of Charles. Erik reaches into the floating box and pulls out a bottle of lube. He spread out Charles’ legs and pushes a pillow (bought for this purpose) beneath his ass, and moved a lubricated finger around his opening. Charles groans and pants, his arms gripping the sheets and biting his lips. As he slowly slips a finger into him, Erik licks from the bottom of his testicles to the tip of his cock, causing a moan that’s far too loud. _Dammit, if you keep doing that the whole house will be up here_. Erik only smirks and engulfs the others member while slowly inserting his finger further into him. A fist is clenched in Charles’ mouth as Erik continues to smoother him in pleasure; Erik has done this every time they’ve been together since that unfortunate day in Cuba, which luckily allowed Charles feeling back into the very top of his thighs and all that lies above. One fingers soon becomes two and Charles feels the pleasure building inside him, and he can’t hold out much longer. _I’m about to cum_. And he fills Erik’s mouth, but he continues milking out the last drops of his orgasm until Charles’ cock is soft once more.

“How much more can you take tonight Charles?”

“One more would be perfect.” Erik leans over Charles, their faces only inches apart.

“If you’re sure you can handle it.”

“You aren’t that impressive.” Charles says smirking, and Erik can see real happiness in his eyes. A happiness he knows has been sorely missing since Cuba. _Stop feeling sorry for me Erik, I’ve felt enough sorrow for myself to last a lifetime. I forgive you. Please start forgiving yourself_. Erik just leans down and kisses him again, breathing in his scent, and basking in this moment of rare joy between them- despite a desperation in his heart and an ever increasing throb between his legs. Erik breaks the kiss and applies more lube to his fingers, and once again starts fingering his lover. With the added stimulation, it doesn’t take long for Charles to reach half-mast again. _Fuck me, please_. Erik takes him at his word and slowly lines himself up as he feels Charles’ thoughts come into his head, constant words of encouragement and pleasure that now mark the perfect sexual experience for him. Erik enters him, and they both become lost in a carnal pleasure full of half-escaped moans and the wet slap of skin on skin. Charles has both his own and Erik’s hand around his cock as Erik fucks him at an ever-increasing pace, breathing into each other’s mouths becoming lost in sensation and a bliss in which they so rarely indulge. As the pace increases, Erik can feel himself losing his ability hold on, so Charles opens the floodgates between their minds and they both feel every sort of pleasure they bring out in each other; their individual experience melding into one both physically and mentally. They cum together after only a moment.

Erik arranges them both so that he holds Charles to him, spooning him from the side, and holding their hands together as they catch their breath.

“You have to leave soon.”

“I know.”

“I wish you didn’t have to. I wish you could stay with me, here, and hold me every night. We could play chess every day and eat out as often as you wanted too. I’d keep you safe from the Government, and you could dote on me as much as you wish.” Erik sighed, that life was one they had both dreamed of so many times. “I know it’s an impossible wish, but I can’t help imagining it every time I see your handsome face. If only you could see reason damn you Erik.”

“I feel the same way. We make an incredible team. We could rule the world together; make it the perfect paradise for mutants. I know you’d be a great ruler and a wonderful teacher Charles. If only _you_ could see reason.” Charles let out a humourless laugh, and turned his head.

“Of all the things we could disagree on- it had to the most important thing in both our lives.” He lifted his hand to Erik’s face, and Erik held it in his own, kissing Charles’ hand. “I’ll never stop fighting for what I believe in. God I wish I could hate you.” Tears filled his eyes again, and Charles felt embarrassment flood him over how often he cried whenever Erik arrived at his door.

“Nothing’s going to change anytime soon Charles, just enjoy this while it lasts.” They both gave half-hearted smiles and kissed once again. The same bittersweet kiss they must endure.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had much time to keep up on the news, have you?”

“No, but I always prefer when you tell me what’s been happening.” They both smile as Charles proceeds to update Erik on every event- ranging from book releases to scientific findings to the politics of the Soviet Union- that’s happened in the month or so since they were last in this same position. And after an hour of this- and then another hour of debating the topics they disagree on over a floating chess metal chess board- they kiss. Saliva mixing with salty tears from both of them, as Erik leaves him again.

“Until next time, my professor.”

“Old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for X-men, so let me know if I have fucked up their characterisation.


End file.
